Celebration - Merome SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: Prompt: Mitch speaking French during sex. [NSFW]


"Great job, G!" Jerome cheered when they got teleported into the lobby after their victory.  
The lobby was empty, but even if it was full of people, it couldn't stop Mitch from pouncing onto Jerome, tackling him onto the ground with a tight hug.  
The Canadian smiled a goofy smile at the Bacca, sitting on his abdomen.  
"This was the 250th Hunger deens!" he exclaimed.  
It was obvious, judging from his fidgeting.  
"I know, Biggums," Jerome said, hands grasping Mitch's back as he pulled the brunet down for a kiss. "You did great," he mumbled, kissing down his neck and sucking on his pulse, making him shiver in his lap.  
Mitch's hands tugged at the Bacca's suit, pulling it off as the two kissed again. Their tongues battled, exploring each other's mouths, running over all the familiar crevices.  
Jerome pulled Mitch's hoodie off, paws running down his side and under the beige shirt.  
Mitch moaned, unbuttoning Jerome's dress shirt and tugging it off impatiently.  
Jerome pulled away, tugging the shirt over Mitch's head and turning them over so he hovered over the boy. He leaned down, latching his mouth onto one of Mitch's nipples, sucking and nibbling gently on it, sending shocks of pleasure up the Canadian's spine.  
Mitch was panting, cheeks flushed deep red as he fumbled with Jerome's belt, unbuttoning his pants as he writhed, moaning under the Bacca's ministrations.  
"Dépêchez-vous, Jerome!" (Hurry up, Jerome!) Mitch moaned, bucking up as Jerome palmed his member through how boxers.  
"Oh fuck, G," Jerome groaned. Mitch's French always turned him unbelievably on, and the Canadian loved to take advantage of that.  
"Do you want me?" he asked, voice husky as he nibbled on Mitch's ear gently.  
"Oui!" (Yes!) Mitch gasped, turning his head away to give Jerome more room.  
"How much do you want me?" Jerome asked, trailing his hand down, running his fingers over Mitch's clothed entrance.  
"Beaucoup!" (A lot!) Mitch exclaimed, taking fistfuls of Jerome's fur. "P-Please, Jerome…!" he begged, looking at the Bacca from under long eyelashes.  
"Your wish is my command," Jerome whispered, tugging Mitch's boxers down.  
Mitch sighed, closing his eyes as he heard Jerome fumbling for the bottle of lube. He heard the cap pop as Jerome squirted a generous amount onto his fingers.  
Jerome circled Mitch's entrance, making the Canadian shudder. He gently pushed one finger in, thrusting it in and out slowly.  
"Oh!" Mitch moaned. "J-Jerome…!" He reached out, wrapping his arms around Jerome's shoulders, pulling him down for a bruising kiss.  
Their lips slid against each others perfectly and Jerome's tongue slipped inside, past Mitch's soft lips, during a moan.  
Mitch groaned, letting Jerome take over fully. A second finger slipped inside him, sending shivers up his spine. He arched up, wanting to feel more of them.  
"P-Plus…" (M-More…) Mitch whimpered, clinging to the Bacca as he nibbled on his sensitive neck. "S'il vous plaît, Jerome, plus…!" (Please, Jerome, more…!") he begged.  
Jerome shuddered, pulling his fingers out suddenly, making Mitch gasp and then whine, feeling top empty for his liking.  
"Are you ready, Biggums?" Jerome asked as he tugged down his boxers.  
"Oui! J-Jerome!" (Yes! J-Jerome!) Mitch whined, watching closely as Jerome lubed himself up. "Dépêches-vous!" (Hurry up!) he urged him on.  
"Calm down, G, I'm right here," Jerome whispered as he positioned himself. "Do you really wanna do it right here, on the ground?" he asked, looking down at Mitch's flushed face.  
"I-I don't care…!" Mitch said. "I just want you… Please, Jerome…!"  
"Can't refuse that," Jerome mumbled, unspeakably turned on by Mitch's begging.  
He pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt his mate. They both moaned, Mitch scratching at Jerome's back.  
"J-Je t'aime!" (I love you!) Mitch screamed, throwing his head back as pleasure coursed through him.  
"I love you too, Biggums," Jerome whispered into his neck. In his time, he picked up bits and pieces of Mitch's French. "Nnh, you're so tight…" he groaned as he slightly sped up his pace.  
"O-Oh!" Mitch gasped, silent scream leaving his lips as Jerome brushed against that one little spot. "R-Right there, Jerome!" he shouted, all thoughts is French flying from his mind as blinding pleasure clouded his consciousness, making him buck wildly, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning out a mantra of Jerome's name.  
He was close, oh so close, and he was sure that there would be bruises on his hips the next morning from the force with which Jerome was holding them. He didn't mind, it would just be a proof of the pleasure that he was feeling now, almost unbelievable to him at this point.  
Jerome leaned down, teeth connecting to his throat, nipping and sucking a bright red hickie there, marking his mate. That alone was enough to push Mitch over the edge and he came with a loud scream, somehow akin to Jerome's name. Jerome thruster into him relentlessly, prolonging his euphoria.  
He came soon himself, stilling inside as he growled out Mitch's name almost animalistically; wildly and posessively. Mitch moaned weakly, feeling the essence spilling out of him.  
They laid there for a few minutes, calming down from their highs.  
Jerome was the first one to speak, turning his head to look Mitch into his chocolate eyes.  
"You planned this, didn't you, Mitch?" he asked.  
"Of course I did," Mitch chuckled, pleasurable numbness spreading through his body.  
"I love you," he said as he curled up on Jerome's chest, using his fur instead of a pillow.  
Jerome snickered, picking the lithe boy up. "Come on, Biggums, let's get you cleaned up," he said, motioning to the white all over Mitch's taunt stomach.  
"Do I get to cuddle you?" Mitch asked sleepily, nuzzling Jerome's chest as the Bacca pulled on his pants.  
"Course you do, Mitch," Jerome whispered, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on top of Mitch's fluffy hair.


End file.
